freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior cats of Shadowclan on Wizard101
Welcome to Shadowclan! \^.^/ We were created on the game Wizard101 and are more than willing to accept anyone who wants to join. If you wish to join message me (Morningstar1018) and I'll work with you to find you on Wizard101. Cats of Clan Leader: Morningstar Deputy: Whitefang Medicine cat: Leafclaw Medicine cat apprentice: None yet Warriors: Whitefang, Creekfur, Furrybeast, Lightheart, Firelight, Lionclaw, Ravenheart, Sunskull, Sagestorm, Nightfang Head Warrior: Furrybeast Head Hunter: None yet Apprentices: Frostpaw, Darkpaw, Redpaw, Hawkpaw, Shadowpaw Elders: None Queens: None yet Kits: Icekit(Has no mother) Mentors: Morningstar - Frostpaw and Shadowpaw Furrybeast - Darkpaw Firelight - Redpaw Sagestorm - Hawkpaw Dead Cats and Causes Leaders: None yet Deputies: None yet Medicine cats and Medic apprentices: None yet Warriors: None yet Apprentices: None yet Elders: None yet Queens: None yet Kits: None yet Banned Cats From Shadowclan None yet Wars and Battles None yet Clan Rules Kits: ♥ No fighting too rough ♥During a war or a fight, go with your mother and hide. DON'T TRY TO FIGHT! ♥ No one can hurt you ♥ Stay with your mother in camp or at least close to her ♥ Be patient to be a apprentice please \^.^/ I promise your time will come! ♥ No crossing borders punishment will be given (in the first place you should've been with your mother -.-) Apprentice: ♥ Be patient to be a warrior ♥ Respect ranks that are higher than you ♥ Do as your mentor says ♥ No crossing borders or hunting in other territories! ♥ Respect your ancestors! (Starclan) ♥ NO KILLING OR HARMING OTHER CLAN MEMBERS (punishment shall be given if you do) Warrior: ♥ No crossing borders or hunting in other territories! ♥ Respect ranks higher than you (Leader, Deputy, Medic) ♥ Don't eat while hunting, your clan comes first ♥ Respect Starclan no matter what! ♥ DON'T HURT OR KILL YOUR CLAN MEMBERS! ♥ Kicking any cat out of clan is not prohibited (only Leader and Deputy can) ♥ Be a role model for lower ranks (Such as apprentices and kits) Elder: ♥ When there is a fight, don't fight hide somewhere ♥ Stay in camp unless escorted by a warrior ♥ Don't snarl, growl, or hiss at a apprentice (Only if they did something VERY bad) ♥ NEVER EVER HURT A KIT OR APPRENTICE ♥ Always listen to Leader, Deputy, Warriors, and Medic ♥ Don't hurt another Elder ♥ If a Medic come in don't lie about the pain, they can help you! Queen: ♥ Stay in camp (Unless a battle comes up then go to a safe place with your kits and hide) ♥ Let a Medic help you when you are hurt or having a kit ♥ Don't hurt your kit or others ♥ Don't hiss, snarl, or growl at any other kit ♥ Respect your clan members no matter what Medic: ♥ Stay in camp unless there is a emergency in the territory ♥ Help your wounded clan mates ♥ Respect higher ranks than you (Leader and Deputy) ♥ Don't let cats die or suffer, do all that you can do! ♥ Come when you're called ♥ DON'T HURT OR KILL ANY CLAN MEMBERS ♥ When Starclan talks to you or gives a message, tell your leader right away Deputy: ♥ NO KILLING OR HARMING ANY OF YOUR CLAN MEMBERS ♥ When I am not online please don't take charge (You're not the leader, you're the deputy) ♥ No crossing borders unless given permission ♥ Respect your clan members the way you respect your Leader ♥ Do the patrols (Dawn, Noon, and Night patrol) ♥ Make sure the clan is in order ♥ Respect Starclan ♥ Respect the other clans (Unless in battle with one or one is a enemy) Leader ♥ Don't hurt other kits or other ranks (Unless they're a traitor) 0.0 ♥ No kicking out clan members for no reason! ♥ Respect all clan members ♥ Respect the other clans ♥ Don't betray your clan ♥ Respect Starclan ♥ Don't betray Starclan ♥ Don't EVER lie to your clan or other clans Traits ♥ Swimming (Which we rarely do but we can do it) ♥ Fishing ♥ Hunting ♥ Running ♥ Climbing What We Hunt ♥ Fish ♥ Mouse (any kind) ♥ Rat ♥ Lizard ♥ Bird ♥ Squirrels ♥ Rabbit ♥ Chipmunk ♥ Shrews Allies ♥ Thunderclan ♥ Riverclan ♥ Windclan Enemies ♥None Yet♥ Territory A dark place with a bunch of trees. We're far far far from the Twoleg place. A river runs through our territory with a huge water fall crashing down into the den of the Elders den. It runs out making a pool in the warrior den and goes under a bridge that leads to our kit den. Trees surround the Apprentice den so it covers them from harsh rains. Our training hollow is a little bit of a walk in our territory but when you get there it's this open meadow with trees surrounding the outskirts of it. Way of Training ♥ Climbing ♥ Speed ♥ Swimming ♥ Attacking ♥ Attacking in water ♥ Attacking in smoke or fog ♥ Fishing ♥ Hunting ♥ Attacking from the trees (Which we rarely use) ♥ Stalking ♥ Prowling ♥ Blending in to your surroundings ♥ Showing around our territory/camp ♥ Not to power play What Exactly is Power Play? ♥ Using miss, block, or dodge ♥ Saying "Heals" Clan Ceremonies ♥ Becoming a Apprentice: Call them up onto the sand pile and ask: "Do you promise to protect your clan no matter what the cost?" When they answer yes you give them their apprentice name. ♥ Becoming a Warrior: Call them up onto the sand pile and say: "You have completed your warrior training and have shown great loyalty to your clan." Then you give them their warrior name. ♥ Making a Deputy: Call the cat you want up on the sand pile and say: "You have shown great dedication and loyalty to your clan. I (leader name) declare you Deputy of Shadowclan!" Art Courtesy of Vickey1993 / Vulnerose Vulpes